From the Heart
by Jengarola
Summary: After the kiss of death Jack goes back a week, and has to stop his death happenening, however he has to make it come from Elizabeth heart  better summary inside!
1. The day of his death

**The story Line**

Jack wakes up on the day of his death "The kiss of Death" he lives through the day, and at the end of the day, Elizabeth kisses him, and of course he dies, but as he wakes up in the locker, he has gone back a week, and he now has 7 days to free himself from his fate, however there is a twist, he cannot stop it by telling Elizabeth not to kill him, he has to make is come from Elizabeth through her own choice "From the Heart".

**The Day of his Death**

"He's right be have to head for land" Elizabeth said, whilst looking Jack in the eyes, thinking her plan through. Jack stared at her, looking at her beauty, her smartness in agreeing with his own clever idea of heading for land

"It's a lot of open water" Pintel stated and the Ragetti repeated.

"We'll have to try it. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl" Will said, eyeing up all the crew, finally laying his eyes upon Elizabeth who was fixated on Jack.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope" Gibbs said with a lack of pride in his voice, and with that the crew started to gather some things and start to get into the longboat. Jack began to caress the mast of The Pearl, saying his last goodbye to his true love of his life.

"thank you Jack" Her soft voice startled Jack as he thought everyone had got into the long boat. He turned around and looked Elizabeth up and down, and the looked back at The Pearl whilst saying "Were not free yet love"

"You came back" she said, which made Jack look up at her and look into his eyes "I always knew you were a good man" he remember when she had told him he was a good man earlier in the week. His thoughts were stopped by soft yet forceful lips on his. Elizabeth was kissing him, he didn't know why, but he was enjoying it, until he heard the sound of metal clicking.

"It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. It's the only way, don't you see" she leaned in closer going to kiss him again, but stopped herself "I'm not sorry" she whispered as she locked eyes with Jack. They stood there just looking into each others eyes for a while until Jack said one word

"Pirate" this didn't hurt Elizabeth, she knew she was a pirate, but at that point she knew what she had done was wrong and couldn't face it, she couldn't even look in his eyes any more, and with that she ran off The Pearl, and into the long boat leaving Jack shackled to the mast, waiting for his death to come.

Jack was now alone on The Pearl trying to get out of the shackles.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger" he said as he tried to pull his hand out. He pulled his sword out of his belt and got hold of a oil lamp, smashed it against the same mast he was chained to and poured the oil over his hand. He began to pull again "Come on" he murmured to himself "ah" he breathed out as he released his hand from shackles, but it was too late, the Kraken was behind him, and so Jack decided to go with dignity and ran into the mouth of the Kraken, with his sword held up high.

Jack moved slightly as though he was in a deep sleep, and he was...he had gone back a week. Jack pulled a face and sat up, in his bed.

"Well this is new"


	2. Day 1

**Day 1**

Jack left his cabin looking around seeing The Pearl in tact and all the crew, alive and going about their duties.

_Hmmmm, everything is normal, must have been a bad dream right? I mean, people don't have a second chance at life do they?.. well all seems good...must have been too much rum!_

Jack walked up to the helm and saw Gibbs with his back to the wheel, waving his hands about like he was explaining something or telling a story.

"Gibbs" Jack shouted as he climbed the stairs. Gibbs jumped at his voice, not thinking he would be awake at this time of the early morning. Gibbs turned round and revealed something he was not prepared for.

Jack pulled a face, and opened his mouth slightly and squinted his eyes. All Jack could say was "Oh" but he didn't say it loud enough to for anyone to hear.

"Jack" a voice said looking at her feet. Jack held the same expression on his face until his cheeks started to hurt. He rubbed his cheeks thinking about how much they hurt, and then looked at Elizabeth again.

"What are you doing here" was all Jack could ask, he wasn't too sure what was going on and couldn't think of anything else to ask.

"I'm here to find Will. Jack, we talked about this yesterday when you invited me onto your ship" Jack was now confused, and pulled the same face. He shooed Gibbs out of the way and he moved next to Elizabeth putting his arm around her neck.

"_Said_ person was found and _said_ person and his dearly beloved" he said whilst gesturing towards Elizabeth " returned to Port Royal to get married." Elizabeth looked up at him in confusion.

"Jack, its me Elizabeth, I'm not in Port Royal and neither is Will, in fact you yourself said to me yesterday that Will, has been press ganged into Davy Jones' crew"_ Davy Jones _ Jack mouthed. He placed his hand on his belt looking for his compass, _Where's my compass! _He thought to himself.

"Here" she held out his compass to him, he snatched it off her and pulled yet another face to her, she rolled her eyes.

"How did you get that" He asked her holding the compass to his chest. "Jack are you all right" she asked him, a bit concerned that Jack was not his usual self.

Jack then began hear voices speaking in his head of the events of the week

"_It points to the thing you want most in this world"_

"_Persuade me"_

"_You came back, I always knew you were a good man"_

Jack now knew he was re-living the week before his death and now knew he had to some how get Elizabeth not to kill him.

"It was real" Jack said with a shocked and upset look on his face. Elizabeth frowned in confusion "What's real Jack" she said while placing her hand on his shoulder. Jack flinched at her touch and moved away from her as quick as he could "don't touch me" he said angrily

"You" he whispered "Mast" he whispered again "Dead" he began to look at the floor as if he was searching for something looking more upset every second. Elizabeth looked at him, she was really confused.

Elizabeth walked over to Jack as he began to walk down the stairs and placed her hand on his shoulder, which was once again shoved off. Jack turned around gave Elizabeth an evil look "I said don't touch me" he said in a stern voice. Elizabeth frowned and let Jack walk down the stairs. She stood there staring out into the beautiful sea, until she jumped at the sound of the cabin door slamming.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, I don't quite know what's gotten into the Captain, he was fine yesterday" Gibbs said trying to reassure Elizabeth wasn't to blame.

JEJEJEJE

Jack sat in his cabin staring at his bottle of rum, and compass which he dare not open.

"Bugger" he whispered to himself.

_Right then, lets sort this out_ He thought

_She kissed me, she killed me, and now I have woken up about a week before...Alive. But I don't want to die, so shall I ask her not to kill me? _Jack began to pace across his cabin.

_No, she wont' understand, she'll just think you mad...er and then want to kill me...again. _He stopped still and rubbed his hand against his head thinking, then began to pace again.

_Ooooo, I know, when she goes to kill me, I'll kill her. NO! Jack, don't think like that, she's is an amazing, free, beautiful, bright, yet slightly annoying, young wench...no woman, who happens to want to kill me._

_Then what?_

He stopped thinking at a knock at the door.

"Jack" he heard Elizabeth shout from behind the door "Jack, can I speak with you?" he heard her shout again.

_Bugger_ He thought to himself. He stood there in complete silence, until the silence was broken by Elizabeth knocking again "oh yeah, erm... come in Lizzie" He heard the door click open and the shut, he turned around expecting to see an angry Elizabeth ready to bite his head off with rants about respect, but what he saw was different, Elizabeth was smiling and walking towards Jack, with a sense of warmth behind her eyes, which made him smile slightly.

Elizabeth had gotten so close to Jack that there lips were almost touching. "Elizabeth" he whispered "What" he said getting his lips closer to hers "did you want to talk about?" he questioned her at the wrong time, they were about to kiss, and he blew it by asking to talk.

_Bugger, sometimes I'm so stupid. _Jack thought to himself still close to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was a little bit disappointed that Jack didn't take this chance to catch her lips in a passionate kiss.

"You seemed troubled" she whispered into his ear, resting on of her hands on his belt. He looked down at where her hand lay and then returned his gaze at her eyes.

"I was trouble, but no longer have a problem" he said while playing with her hair.

Jack was so close to something he knew he couldn't have, and so he backed away, letting Elizabeth's hand fall back to her side, her face full of confusion. He looked at her with a sorry look on his face, but Elizabeth couldn't understand.

"If that was all you wanted, you may leave" he said, but the room was quiet and Elizabeth didn't seem to respond. "Unless, you wanted something else" he said turning to face her. Her eyes lit up, and she walked up to him and was once again close to him, she moved next to his ear and whispered.

"Kiss me" Jack closed his eyes at her voice, he imagined a great kiss, and him and Elizabeth together and smiled. She retuned her face in front of him and smiled. Jack lightly pressed his lips on hers, then pulled away and looked into her eyes to make sure she wanted it, and the forcefully kissed her backing her against the door she had entered though.

Once they hit the door Elizabeth broke free for air and was breathing heavily and uneven, and so was Jack. Jack moved his hand slowly up Elizabeth's back and gently massaged it, which made her smile.

"Go" Jack whispered. Elizabeth obeyed and left. She couldn't stay in there too long or people would begin to suspect things.

Jack was now left back to his thoughts.

_Wow, that kiss was different to the one before I died, god she's a good kisser. She won't want to kill me now will she?_

_Yes she might do, remember Jack, she did almost kiss you, before you got the black spot back, I'll have to convince her, but without her knowing. Oh, which reminds me, I must remember that I will get the black, because I want another kiss like that._

JEJEJEJE

Elizabeth stood leaning against the railing smiling, and thinking about the previous kiss.

"Captain" she heard Gibbs say, so she turned around and saw Jack standing there looking at her smiling back. Jack then returned to the helm and began sailing the ship, she watched him as he gracefully, yet powerfully moved the wheel of the ship. Every now and then Jack would look her way, and smile at her.

The whole day all she seemed to do was stare at Jack, and smile when he looked over.

"You've really took a liking to Mr Sparrow, have you not" Elizabeth was caught off guard, it was James Norrington.

"It's Captain actually" she murmured to him, trying not to speak too loud.

"Besides, don't be obsurd" she said sternly, giving him an evil look. "He's just a good friend" she smiled "and a good man" James frowned at her words "Not what I can say for you though" she stated.

James backed away and gave Elizabeth a confused look "Why so guarded and nasty, this is James you are talking to" she walked up to him.

"The second you get off this ship and get your honour back, you'd kill Jack without a seconds thought, Jack let you on his ship, even though he could have just killed you instead" James looked up, he was shocked at how much she was defending Jack. "Think about that for a second, and you'll understand what I mean"

_she's right _James thought to himself, and with that Elizabeth walked off and into her sleeping quarters, as it was now night and she needed to sleep, as she was to be part of the crew tomorrow and pull her weight around.

**A/N: I hope you liked this, I'm sorry if it isn't as long as you'd like, and if you would like longer chapters request them please, or i will not know hehe. Read and Review, and I really hope you like it. I worked hard on this lol. **

**Thanks for your support **

**Jengarola xx**


	3. Day 2

**Day 2**

The sun had rose on the second day of Jack's quest and he need to round up the crew and give them jobs for the day. Jack stood by his door of his cabin and watched as the crew hurried to get side by side into a line.

After a long time of waiting Jack began to walk from one end of the line to the other.

"Gibbs" he nodded "Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Cotton's Parrot... someone who I don't know the same of so I'll call you Smithy, and where is Elizabeth?"

He searched around the line, trying to find Elizabeth. "Er, Captain, I'm guessing she is still in bed" Jack rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back men, do _not _move!"

Jack began to search thought the crew quarters, he searched hammock after hammock, searching for Elizabeth, but couldn't find her, he then saw a small light a the end of a corridor, Jack squinted ot see what it was but couldn't see that far, so he slowly walked down the corridor looking back to see if anyone was looking and finally came to the end and saw a curtain covering the end. He slowly moved the greyish coloured curtain out of the way to reveal Elizabeth lying on the floor with a blanket folded up as a pillow and another blanket over her with a small candle beside her. Jack smiled at her, she looked so peaceful and sweet.

"Elizabeth" Jack said in a soft voice, Elizabeth pulled the covers over her head and moaned.

"Elizabeth" he said again, not raising his voice, she shuffled again and moaned "Go away"

"Elizabeth, duties" she removed the covers from her head and opened her eyes slightly "No, Jack, go away" Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't make me use the pig slurry" Elizabeth's eyes widened and she got up so quick, Jack didn't notice until she said "I'm Up"

"Oh good" Jack said in a cheerful voice "Get dressed" he said looking at her, she was wearing a chemise that hardly covered her at all. He smiled and looked her up and down "And I'll be waiting just the other side of this curtain" Elizabeth nodded and began to get dressed as Jack walked out of her sleeping area.

Jack leant against the wall waiting for Elizabeth to come out, he was looking at the floor, when he heard the curtains move and saw Elizabeth holding them open "Ready" she told Jack, he gestured his arm to allow her to go first and then placed his hand on her lower back and walked beside her.

"Why Pig Slurry" Elizabeth said quietly

"It got you up didn't it" he said while smirking. She nodded

"That's why" Jack said laughing and walking in front of her, she smiled a little bit, before realising she was now in the line of crew members.

"Right then" Jack said in a loud voice "You three" he said pointing to Pintel, Ragetti and Marty "You know what your jobs are, they are the same as yesterday" the scuttled off and started their jobs "Cotton and Gibbs, cleaning" Gibbs sighed "Sorry mate, needs to be done" He then walked up to Elizabeth and grinned "Elizabeth my dear,my sweet" he said in a sarcastic voice "I have a very important job for you" He said whilst giving her the biggest grin.

She looked around to see that all of the crew had got to work and it was just her and Jack. "And what might that be?" she questioned him, trying to make out that she wasn't nervous of what he was going to ask her to do.

"You see these" he said pointing to his clothes and lifting a part of his shirt up "they need washing" She pulled a face "Savvy?" Elizabeth nodded and then smiled. "Take them off then" Jack's eyes widened, she was actually flirting with him. 

"Again, that is your job" she removed her own coat as she was too hot, and knew that Jack was going to be hard work, when she found the letters of Marque in her pocket, she looked at them and then remembered Will.

"Will" she mouthed, she looked at the Letters, but Jack quickly snatched them off of her.

"Might I enquire as to how you came by these" Jack said holding the Letters in front of him. Elizabeth looked at Jack and remembered how she threatened Beckett to give her the Letters signed.

"Persuasion"

"Friendly" Jack asked, wondering what power she possessed to persuade such a proper man to give her the letters.

"Decidedly not" she answered, trying to get the letters from Jack.

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honour, yet you are the one standing here with the prize" Jack said, he then began to read from the letter stating what the prize was "Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company…" Jack put the letters in his pocket and began to walk away "As if I could be bought for such a low price"

Elizabeth was entranced in his speech until she noticed him walk away "Jack the letters give them back"

Jack stopped in his tracks and smiled, he moved his head but did not turn around. "No" he said in a childish voice "Persuade me" he said in more of a seductive, husky tone.

Elizabeth walked up behind him, her head was above Jack's shoulder "you do know Will taught me how to use a sword" jack smiled again and turned around, looking her deep in the eyes.

"As I said, Persuade me" Elizabeth knew she shouldn't be flirting with Jack, so she walked away leaving Jack a little disappointed.

Elizabeth was leaning at the rail of The Pearl, with a huge smile on her face, when she heard footsteps behind her, it was James.

"It's a curious thing, there was a time I would give anything for you to look like that while thinking about me"

Elizabeth looked up at him and turned around leaning against her elbows on the rail. "I don't know what you mean"

"Oh, I think you do" James said almost laughing.

"Oh, don't be absurd, I trust him, that's all" she said still smiling yet trying to put on a brave face.

James just laughed and walked away from her. She was curios at what James had just said, but her thoughts were stopped as James turned around ans said

"So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place" He smiled and walked away for good this time.

She then resumed her thoughts and reached for her compass, seeing if what James had said was true. She opened the compass and it changed direction towards Jack, who was standing proud at the helm. She was worried the one man she loved was not there and in his absence she was falling for someone else.

She chose to ignore what the compass, for all she knew Jack could have been lying. She walked up to Jack and watched him as he looked into his telescope again.

"Jack" she said in her soft voice

"Ah Lizzie" he said waving his hands about "about washing my clothes" she frowned but her face lit up as he said "You don't have to do it any more"

"Thank you" she said " but I came here to ask you something" Jack got a bit worried of what this question might be, he placed his hand on her lower back and led her down the stairs away from Gibbs.

"What might this question be?" he questioned her.

"Could you give me a lesson in sword fighting? She said quietly, Jack grinned

"But my dear, you told me that William had taught you"

She looked at the floor "Yes, yes I know, he does, but if were to go to Davy Jones, I am going to need more training"

"Hhhmmmmm" he said rubbing his moustache.

"Please" she said in a sweet voice, ad with that Jack smiled "Well, seeming as you asked so nicely...Yes" the both smiled at each other and locked eyes fro a while until Jack broke the silence.

"Get you sword and I'll meet you on deck" she nodded and walked to her sleeping area behind the curtain to gather her sword.

Jack wondered around the deck waiting for Elizabeth to come, he turned around and saw Elizabeth with her sword at the ready standing there tiff and scared. Jack frowned and walked up to her.

"Elizabeth, luv, I hate to tell you this but your standing all wrong" he moved her to the centre of the deck. "What has Will taught you" he said laughing, Elizabeth gave a nervous laugh, just to humour him.

"Right, Elizabeth, it's all about balance, if you have no balance you have no skill" she looked him in the eyes, still stuff, and nervous.

He moved behind her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, and slowly moved them down her back, making her relax.

"See luv, doesn't that feel better?" she nodded and watched as his hand moved down to her legs, and moved them apart "See if you stand like that" he said smiling at her behind "You can balance more and be more quick with your dodging" she turned around and Jack head moved back and it was looking at her hip area, he stood up quickly and smiled.

He walked around her "So you've got the stance right, now we begin" and with that he pulled out his sword and they began banging away at each other, as if it was a real fight. The crew began to gather around and watch them.

After a while they both stopped trying to catch their breath.

"Your good" Jack commented Elizabeth.

"I wish I could say the same thing about you" she said joking around with him. He smiled and sat down against the doorways of this cabin and began to breath heavily. Elizabeth followed and sat next to him.

"Thanks Jack" she said out of breath.

"No problem luv" he said placing his hand on her thigh. She looked at his hand and it caressed her leg and began to get nervous.

She stood up quickly and dismissed herself from the lesson. Jack stared at her and followed her.

"Lizzie wait" he said shouting after her.

Elizabeth turned around and watched Jack and he got closer to her.

"What's wrong" he asked

"Nothing" she said quickly "Yes there is Lizzie, what's wrong"

"Jack, I'm scared" he held her close, and rubbed her back as she began to cry. "Of what" he asked.

"Feelings" she stated and she couldn't control her tears. "Feelings for what"

At this point Elizabeth was a a little annoyed that he kept asking questions, but it was nice to know he cared. "For..." she said breaking the hug and looking into his eyes "For you"

Jack just stared at her in silence and then smiled.

Elizabeth then broke the hug completely and started to walk off leaving jack on his own, but before she was completely out of sight, Jack shouted something.

"You shouldn't be scared Lizzie" Then she was out of sight.

"Because I feel the same way" he whispered to himself.

_She wouldn't want to kill me now would she, I mean, I hope not._

_I have never felt like this before. _

_I thought that I would put on a fake smile and convince her that she liked me but, I think I've ended up convincing myself that I like her._

_I want her..._

_I need her..._


	4. Day 3

**Day 3**

It was early morning on The Pearl and Jack was struggling to get to sleep, he was just drifting off and suddenly herd a clatter outside his door and then he herd his cabin door creak as it was being opened. He quickly reached for his pistol which he kept by bed just in case an he was ambushed at night.

"Sssshhh" he heard someone say, and then he heard a quiet little giggle, it was Elizabeth, drunk. She accidentally knocked over a vase.

"Sssshhh" she said again, putting her finger over her mouth and giving the broke vase a dirty look. Jack watched as she stumbled across the room and got up and caught her as she tripped over her own feet.

"Elizabeth, have you been drinking?" he asked, she stood up on her own and swayed from left to right.

"Maybe just a little rum" she said giggling and holding onto Jack for balance. Jack pulled a face.

"Rum?" she nodded "I thought you didn't like rum" she giggled, and shook her head "I don't" she said taking a big gulp of her rum, Jack snatched it off of her "I think that's enough"

"Noooo" Elizabeth said in a childish voice reaching out for the rum Jack had stolen.

"If you don't like rum Elizabeth, then why are you drinking it" her eyes welled up with tears.

_Oh no, not the mood swings of a drunk woman. _He pulled a face.

"Well, after I told you I had feelings for you, I realised how wrong it was, and how I was betraying Will" She carried on crying. The name of Will, made Jack realise the situation.

"Well, your not betraying him, because your not going to act on it" He said, a little disappointed. Elizabeth face went serious and she looked him in the eyes, looking almost sober.

"How do you know" she asked him. She moved close to him "Because I won't let you" he whispered. She moved and put her lips next to his ears and whispered back. "But I want to"

Jack eyes widened as she whispered those four words, he swallowed what felt like his heart.

"Elizabeth, we cant" she began to tear up again, and started move Jack towards the bed and sat on his lap. "You know you want to" His mouth kept opening and he leaned as if he was going to kiss her, but every time, he stopped himself.

"No" he said shaking his head and getting off the bed leaving Elizabeth sitting on the edge. He turned around to see her reaction. She was sitting seductively on the bed and was making movements to try and get Jack to kiss her.

"Elizabeth no" he said. _I can't take advantage of her, she drunk!_

Elizabeth sat back up and made a strop.

"Well fine" she said in a loud voice "If you don't want me then I'll leave" she said standing up and walking off in a strop. She stood next to Jack as she walked past him.

"This is your last chance" she whispered, she placed her hand on his chest and looked up in the eyes. Jack couldn't take it any more, and placed both hands on her waist and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Moving towards the bed, he was hearing voices in his head.

_Don't Jack! She's drunk! If she finds out what you did, she will defiantly want to kill you!_

While his thoughts clouded his brain he hadn't noticed that him and Elizabeth were now on the bed and Elizabeth had no top on and neither had Jack. He began to kiss her neck until she said three words.

"I want you" and with that he stood up, disappointed that he had to stop, but more nervous of what she would think of him. Se began to cry and Jack couldn't watch her cry so he ran out on deck chucking his shirt on as he ran, and began to steer the ship and watch the sunrise.

_Bugger _He thought himself

It came to mid day and Elizabeth had still not come out of Jack's cabin, for a while he was worried, had she fallen and knocked her head, or had she just fallen sleep.

Jack was just about to ask Gibbs something when he heard a scream, and he cringed at the thought. Elizabeth had woken up, to find herself in Jack's cabin with no top on, she had every right to scream. She held her head trying to think of the events of the night and couldn't remember anything. She left the cabin to a very bright day, which made her eyes squint, she shaded her eyes with her hand and opened her eyes to try and find Jack.

"Jack!" she shouted as she saw him at the wheel.

_Bugger_

"Jack!" she shouted again but this time she slapped him at the same time. He held his face in pain and looked at Elizabeth.

"What was that for" he asked, he knew but he wanted to tell her that they didn't do anything.

"That, is for taking advantage of a drunk woman Jack!" Jack grinned and Elizabeth gave a confused look as to why he was grinning.

"Ah" Jack said pulling her to one side "You see, we never did anything, well, we did do something but we didn't do the something that your thinking of, in fact we did a small something." Elizabeth looked up at him very confused.

"You were extremely drunk, and well, I know it was hard not to, because I mean I am _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, but... you were coming onto me" she pulled a face.

"Did you not think that you should leave me alone." she said and Jack was silent "I Was Drunk!" she stated.

"Yes, I know, I did" She looked up confused as she had woken up with her top off. "Then what?"

"Elizabeth you were all over me and it was really hard not to just ravish you, and well, I couldn't resist so, I kissed you, hence why your top was off, but then you said something that made me stop"

"Oh no, what did I say?"

"You told me, you wanted me" Elizabeth began to get quite upset, and began panicking. "its all right, I won't tell Will"

"Oh my gosh! Will"

Jack pulled a face at his name. _Damn it, why did I mention Will._

"I'm sorry" Jack said quietly.

Elizabeth had her back to me, and was silent, until she turned around and said "Its too late to apologise"

That broke my heart, she didn't forgive me. She walked off and back down to her cabin, slamming the door which made me flinch. I then looked up to see the whole crew looking at me

"Look at me like that again, and I'll take your eye balls out so you can't see" he said angrily and went to his cabin and slammed the door this time the crew flinched.

From Jack's cabin you could hear Elizabeth crying.

_What was she crying at _He wondered

_Was it the fact that we had kissed or was it the fact that she was actually pretty harsh to me, not accepting my apology._

_If she didn't want to kill me before, she does now._

_So much for my second chance._

_Shall I go and talk to her _He thought about it for a second _No!, don't do that she'll just bite your head off._

_Hmmmmmm, I know I'll write her a note letter thing._

And so he did, he sat in his room at his desk with a paper and started to write what he thought was a pretty good apology letter, but the he thought that if he was writing an apology then maybe he could reveal his feelings to her as well.

He walked down to the door and opened it, and the walked down the corridor where Elizabeth slept, and slid the note underneath the curtain.

She heard footsteps walking away and wondered who it was so she opened her curtain and couldn't see and one. She walked back onto her little room but stood on some paper which made a sound. She looked down and saw the letter, she lit the candle and sat on her bed and opened it and began to read.

_Dear Elizabeth_

_Its me Jack, if you haven't already noticed by the scruffy hand writing and poor grammar. But I wanted to write you this letter because I know that we can sort this situation out, together. What happened last night, I can't deny that I enjoyed it, because I have always wanted you, but we both know it was wrong of me to take advantage of such a beautiful woman when she was drunk. Which by the way, I was very proud of, you drinking the rum instead of burning it. But, back to last night, I wanted to tell you I was sorry and that I mean it, and that I hope you forgive me because I couldn't imagine not having you on The Pearl. So please accept this Rose that i have left for you as my apology._

_x A Rose for a Swan to Forgive a Sparrow x_

_I would also like to say something else in this letter that I think you need to know. That day in port Royal, when I rescued you from drowning, I would have never of thought that someone like you could capture the heart of Captain Jack Sparrow, but it has. I know that you belong to Will, and that I am a filthy pirate, but I wanted you to know. I think I'm in love with you. Next to the Rose , I have left you my compass, what is it you want most in this world. _

_Jack _

Elizabeth sat there in shock, Jack Sparrow has a soft side, and he had revealed it to Elizabeth, and not only that he had revealed his feelings. She took hold of the Rose and sniffed it, smiling, it made her think of home, and then her face went serious, she picked up the compass and looked at it. She then looked in the direction it pointed...

**A/N: sorry this took so long to update lol, and sorry it's not very long, but i hope you life it, because I worked very hard on this chapter. Read and Review.**

**Jengarola x**


	5. Day 4

**Day 4**

The compass pointed to the thing she desired, yet it was the thing she did not know she wanted.

Elizabeth sat staring at the compass for hours until it was early morning.

_Knock Knock_

Elizabeth stopped her gaze at the compass and looked up to see Gibbs at the door, she gave a sweet smile. He smiled back

"Elizabeth, we've come across Isle cruses" she turned around quickly and saw both that the compass still pointed in the same direction, she closed it quickly and walked quickly out of the room.

Jack walked over to Elizabeth and she smiled sweetly at him, his eyes looked at her in a way she had never seen before, her and Jack were the only two who knew about the note and looked at each other trying to express emotions through their eyes so no-one would find out about the note.

They made their way around the island, Elizabeth pretending to follow the compass, which kept pointing at Jack. She began to panic and thought they might never find it if she kept wanting Jack.

Jack could see that she was lying and smiled to himself. He thought for a second and realised that if she didn't change what she wanted most Davy Jones might catch up with them, so he walked up to Elizabeth and placed his had on her lower back she trembled at his touch. He led her over, not near James.

"Elizabeth" she looked straight into his eyes.

This was it, he was about to break her heart.

"I..."

He couldn't do it, he couldn't bring himself to tell her lies.

Elizabeth looked at him with a confused face and tried to look for some sort of answer in his facial expressions.

"James!!" jack shouted, Elizabeth made a confused look. "Here" he passed him the compass, at this point Elizabeth understood what was going on and within seconds James had found the chest and he was digging it up.

Jack was sitting crossed legged on the sand, when he heard a bang, it was the sound of the shovel hitting the chest. When his eyes opened they were full of hope. Jack, James and Elizabeth all sat by the chest, they all leant down and placed their ears near to it.

_Thump Thump_

James and Elizabeth's head flew back, they both looked at Jack.

"Your were actually telling the truth" was all James could say. Elizabeth smiled, and Jack looked at her, he smiled back to her. He faced James.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised" Jack gave with a funny look on his face. There was a silence for a few moments.

_Wait, shouldn't Will turn up now? _Jack thought to himself.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted as she ran up to him, Jack followed her with his eyes as he began to get up, wishing Will was not here, confused as to why she was happy to see him.

She kissed him, Jack's heart broke.

_Her heart must truly lie with Will. _His eyes looked so sad, and he knew what was coming, he knew that Will was about to tell Elizabeth that he had lied, he was about to lose her, this was the moment in which he needed her to love him, if not he was dead for sure.


	6. Day 5

**Day 4**

She hugged Will tight, she sigh a little relief that Will was finally there. Will loosened the hug and looked at Jack. Jack pulled a face.

"How did you get here mate?" Jack asked

"Sea turtles, a pair of them strapped to me boots" Will, smiled. Jack looked to the ground, he couldn't be quirky, and say "Not so easy is it" his mind was too busy thinking of a way to stop Will from revealing the truth.

Jack looked defeated, and turned away, to look back at the chest. Elizabeth moved her head as he started to move away, and pulled a face, wondering why Jack wasn't his usual self.

"Jack" He turned around

"Yes love" he murmured

"What's wrong?" she questioned in a sympathetic voice. He turned and looked her in the eye.

"I should have told you" Will walked towards them, he was a bit uneasy about them being together alone.

"Told me what" she said, while giving a quick glance at Will, who was now next to her.

Jack looked at Will.

"That when I said to you that, Will had been press ganged into Davy Jones' crew, without no involvement of me"

Will pulled a face. Jack looked at him quickly, but as soon as he saw that face he looked away, he was scared.

"I lied" Elizabeth's mouth dropped.

"I made him go onto the flying Dutchman" Elizabeth's eyes welled up

"I told him, if got into trouble to say that i had told him to go and settle my debt"

"Debt" Elizabeth questioned in a upset voice.

"yes"

"What debt" She was trying to hide her tears

"My soul" Elizabeth placed her had over her mouth and ran towards the sea front, but before she could get far she ran the other way past jack and Will. Jack and Will, although both shocked about Jack's confession, looked a little confused. They both looked at each other, then Elizabeth, then both looked back and saw Davy Jones' crew coming up through the sea front.

"Oh bugger" Jack ran away. Will ran towards Elizabeth.

While running, Elizabeth looked back, she saw Will, but no Jack. She stopped. Will had caught up with her by this time

"Come on Elizabeth, we can't stop, they'll get us" She scanned the area, and couldn't see Jack.

"Jack" she mouthed

Elizabeth was dragged away by Will. They ran so fast that they actually lost Davy Jones' crew.

Will was dragging Elizabeth through the bushes until Will stopped.

"Come on" he said.

There was a small dingy by the sea front. It wasn't there's, nor Jack's, but at this moment Will didn't care, it was their chance to get away.

"Get in" he say waving his hand towards the dingy.

"NO!" she shouted

"Come on, before they see us" Will insisted

"Not without Jack"

Little did they know Jack was hiding in the bushes and could see and hear everything that was going on.

"Why, he's lied to you, cheated you and now your going to risk being killed, just so he can tag along and do it again"

Elizabeth knew that he was right, but it felt wrong leaving him. After all him and Elizabeth had been through, she still loved him, and he loved her.

"Come on" Will said in a angry tone of voice.

"Jaaacckk" she shouted

"ssshhhh... well get caught"

Elizabeth wasn't listening to Will any more, she was searching with her eyes through the bush... she spotted Jack. She smiled, but that smile turned to a frown as she could see Jack holding his finger over his mouth and shacking his hand.

Elizabeth pulled a face and shook her head. Jack shooed her away with his hands, gave her a smile and then hid again.

"Come on!" Will insisted again, this time, Elizabeth agreed and got into the dingy a little shocked.

"Who's got the chest?" Will suddenly said as they were sailing away.


	7. Day 6

Day 6

Jack had one more day left. What was he to do, he was on Isle Cruses, with no boat, no map, and no chest. Davy Jones' crew had taken the chest which they had accidentally felt and left the island. Jack felt defeated, but realised, that his fate was still in hand, he knew that he was going to have to face Elizabeth some time, and he wanted to make sure they it wasn't his last.

"hmmmm" Jack said, while sitting on the beach

"How the hell do I get off this bloody island" he was talking to a baby turtle which was trying to get to the sea.

"If I had known the chest was gone, I would have gone with Will and Elizabeth" This poor little turtle sat on Jack's hand, and looked at him with a very scared face.

"I'm sorry mate, I'm boring you with my ramblings, I'll let you go, I know what it feels like to be lost" he placed the little turtle on the sand, and it scurried off to the sea, when Jack noticed a large sea turtle. He pulled a face, then he saw another one and the biggest grin appeared on his face.

Mean while, Will and Elizabeth ahd made it back to The Pearl.

"Where be Jack" Gibbs said as he searched for any sign of his mate.

"He fell behind" Gibbs looked at Elizabeth, she looked guilty, yet upset at the same time. Gibbs pulled her to one side, and began to talk to her quietly so Will couldn't hear.

"Where be Jack?" Elizabeth looked at Gibbs, then looked away.

"Elizabeth!... I can see your hiding something, you know Jack even better than I do, now where is he?"

Elizabeth began to cry, and Gibbs felt a little sorry for her.

"No one told me, he had a debt" she wiped tears away from her eyes. "He told me the truth"

"And know I suppose you hate him for lying to you"

She shook her head and looked Gibbs in the eye.

"I'm scared"

At this point Gibbs was confused. Will barged over.

"What's wrong Elizabeth, why are you crying?" she got up and wiped the tears away.

"Nothing Will, nothing is wrong" she walked off to Jack's cabin.

When she got in there the room was dark with only a little light coming from the small windows. She was looking at all of his belongings, and began to cry again. She sat on the edge of his bed, they laid back, resting her head on his pillow. She drifted off to sleep.

"Will, what happened on that Island?" Will pulled a face.

"The chest is gone, and so is Jack" Gibbs eyes widened.

"Are they both together, or is Jack gone as in...dead" Will looked at the horizon

"I don't know, when the crew came, we all ran and left the chest, but Jack ran a different way to us, so, we don't know where or who he is with." Gibbs began to get worried. Jack always had a plan yet this time, he seemed defeated.

"What do we do?" Will whispered. Gibbs was squinting his eyes.

"What's wrong"

"Damn the chickens..its Jack" Will turned around and there was Jack strapped to a couple of...sea turtles.

"Sea turtles, maybe he was telling the truth"

"Throw a line out"

Jack approached the ship and untied the rope around the turtles.

"There you go little dude" he said while placing the tiny turtle on the back of the mother. He started to climb the this and as he got to the top the first thing he did was shake hands with Gibbs.

"The chest...did you get it?"

Will shook his head.

"Didn't think so, I haven't either" At this point his eyes were travelling around the ship to find Elizabeth. He didn't want to ask anyone where she was they may get suspicious, so he decided to leave her to come to him.

"I'm going to retire to my cabin for a while, its been a long day"

He turned the knob on the door and entered his cabin to see the sheets on his bed for the shape of a body. He wasn't going mad by the rum, it was in fact Elizabeth snuggled up in his sheets.

"Lizzie" he whispered to himself.

He slowly and quietly made his way over to the bed watching her as he chest moved up and down with each breath she took. He smiled.

He sat on the edge of his bed, beside Elizabeth, and brushed the hair away from her face. He smiled again.

She moved in the bed, and felt a hand on her face, her eyes shot open and she gasped.

"Ssshhh" Jack said quickly, he didn't want to attract attention.

He stared into her eyes and she did the same to him. Neither knew what to say.

"I'm sorry" Jack said breaking the silence.

"Jack" she said in a whisper and she looked at her floor and played with the sheets between her fingers.

"Please" he said almost in a whimper, her eyes were fixed on his again.

"Jack, forgiveness, is such a simple word" Tears welled up in her eyes. She sat up and held his hand in hers.

"But so hard to forgive, when you've been hurt"

Jack was hurt

"Why didn't you tell me, about your debt" Jack thought Elizabeth was upset about lying about Will, when in fact she was upset about him not telling her about the debt.

"I'm scared" she said

He stroked her arm "What about"

"Loosing you"

She loved him!, and he Loved her!, yet they didn't know it.

"Lizzie, you won't loose me"

"I love you" Elizabeth's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, to hear someone say they love was huge, but to hear it from Jack was even bigger, she smiled and kissed him.

"You do" he nodded, he couldn't say it again.

"you get some rest, big day tomorrow"

Elizabeth was confused.

"What's so big about tomorrow?" she asked,

"Oh nothing"


	8. Day 7

**Day 7**

Today was the big day, Jack was going to find out whether he was going to die today.

He didn't get any sleep last night, he was too worried, and Elizabeth was sleeping in his room so he didn't have anywhere to sleep.

Jack stood at the helm watching Elizabeth, she was standing by Will near the railings of the ship. Every now and then, when Will wasn't looking she'd have a quick look at Jack and smile.

Will walked below deck, and as he did this Elizabeth started walking over to Jack, she smiled and placed her had on the wheel.

"Jack, what's going to happen now?" she looked worried.

"What do you mean love?" he asked

"You have a debt to pay, how are you going to get out of it" he looked her in the eye and fake smiled.

"I have a plan" he lied, he didn't have a plan, he was too worried about his fate. Elizabeth played along, she knew he didn't have a plan.

"Is he coming after you" He nodded. It was silent. Elizabeth looked down at the floor.

"Elizabeth" Jack said in a soft voice. She looked up quickly.

"I need to tell you something" she pulled a face.

"What's up" she was curious

Before Jack could tell Elizabeth about the fact he was given a second chance, Will walked up the stairs towards them.

"Nothing" Jack said, Elizabeth understood that he didn't want to say anything in front of Will.

They all heard a rumbling.

"The Kraken" said Will, Elizabeth looked scared, and then Jack realised.

"No" The waves crash and out came The Flying Dutchman

"Its Davy Jones"

Elizabeth and Will turned around slowly. It was The Flying Dutchman.

Davy Jones appeared on the deck of the Flying Dutchman.

"Looking for something, Sparrow"

Jack walked between Will and Elizabeth and stood in front of them.

"Nope, I've got what I want thank you" Davy Jones pulled a face.

"Well... actually...he does" he said pointing to Will. Will had the key, so all they needed to do was get the chest back from Davy Jones.

Davy Jones all of a sudden was in front of Will. Elizabeth stood back in fear.

"The key" Davy said, holding his Tentacle out to take it from him.

Jack looked at Will, then Elizabeth, he motioned to Elizabeth to come over to him. She nodded and went to walk towards Jack.

"Stop right there" Davy Jones said and he moved his arm in front of Elizabeth. Elizabeth froze, she was scared of Davy Jones. His tentacle moves around to her neck area and then was hooked under neck and her cheek, he then pulled his tentacle which moved Elizabeth's face towards Davy Jones.

"Where do you think your going" She couldn't look him in the eye, she was terrified. She stood back, and wiped the slime on her cheek.

"Jones" He turned around violently to Jack.

"They aren't the ones you want" Davy Jones was now inches away from Jack face.

"That s where your wrong, will has the key" Jack grinned

"Okay then, she isn't the one you want" he gave a grin to Elizabeth trying to make her feel better about the situation. Davy Jones looked at Elizabeth, then Will, Will looked at Elizabeth, who looked at Jack. Then Davy Jones looked at Jack.

"Ha!" Davy let out. Everyone looked confused.

"Love" Will, looked at Elizabeth who had tears in her eyes. Davy Jones knew about Jack and Elizabeth.

"Jones" Jack shouted "Off my ship" she shouted again, he didn't know what to do.

Davy Jones did as he said, Jack was a little confused. As soon as the Dutchman was out of sight Will ran up to Jack angrily.

"What have you done" at first he thought he was talking about Elizabeth.

"You know what he'll do now" Jacks eyes widened

"The Kraken" he whispered

Elizabeth ran up to Jack

"The Kraken, what's the Kraken?"

_My fate _Thought Jack.

"The beast of Davy Jones" said Gibbs

"Its Davy Jones _pet_, it does his dirty work for him" Will said

"How do we get away" Elizabeth said, she was searching for answers

"Shallow water" Gibbs murmured. Elizabeth looked around at Jack and then Will.

"But, there isn't shallow water for miles!"

Somehow fate had intervened, Jack was going to have to face the Kraken, and everything was set up for Elizabeth's choice.

The boat hit something. Everyone on the stumbled Elizabeth fell into Jacks arms, she looked up to his face, her eyes were so scared.

"oh no" Elizabeth whimpered, she didn't realise she was still clutching to Jack.

Everyone stood still in silence, waiting for something to happen, no one realised that the Kraken's tentacles were slowly climbing the ships sides.

One crew member stood up from when he had stumbled, he lent over the side of the ship and turned around.

"maybe we just hit a reef" as soon as he had said that, a tentacle wrapped around his neck and yanked him into the sea.

Everyone one on the shit panicked and screamed, running around like headless chickens.

"Jack what do we do" Elizabeth whispered.

"Its after me" he said looking to the horizon.

Elizabeth let go of Jack and turned to Will, who was loading barrels into a net, with the help of other crew members. Elizabeth decided to help and was helping him load barrels into the net.

Jack stood in shock, everything was like slow motion to him. His came back to reality when he heard a voice.

"Don't miss" he looked over, it was Elizabeth. Everything was different, it wasn't will who was going to be hanging from the net it was Elizabeth. Jack shook his head.

"no" he mouthed.

Jack walked over to Elizabeth and Will waving his hands.

"This is all wrong, what are you doing"

"Were hoisting..." before Will could finish his sentence.

"I know _what_ your doing, i mean what is she doing going up the net, it should be you" Elizabeth smiled, Jack cared about her.

"Fine" Will said "I'll go up" He turned to Elizabeth "He's right, you shouldn't go up."

Will walked to the net and left jack and Elizabeth on their own.

"Thank you"

Will was shouting the Kraken to move his tentacles towards him.

"Jack" Elizabeth said in a panic "What if this doesn't work"

"It will" he said softly holding the gun pointed at the net full of barrels.

"WILL JUMP!!" Elizabeth shouted, her eyes widened, his foot was stuck.

"Oh no Will!!" Jack looked at Elizabeth, she cared about Will, this made Jack feel sad, he didn't know whether she cared about him.

"Shhoooott" Will shouted as he was falling to the ground.

With a single shot Jack hit one of the barrels perfectly. The Kraken was hit, this was their chance to get away.

Elizabeth and Jack ran down to Will.

"Lets go" Gibbs shouted

"We can get away while it takes down the Pearl" Said Will.

Jack looked at the mast, then to the shackles, he knew that what ever happens, he was going to lose the Pearl.

Gibbs got of the Pearl first, then Marty, then Pintel and Ragetti, arguing of course, then Will began to make his was to the dingy.

"Thank you Jack" Elizabeth said, while walking towards him.

Jack looked at Elizabeth hurt, he was sure that she was going to leave him for dead. He felt defeated and played along.

"Were not free yet love" Elizabeth smiled.

"I never said this back when you told me" Jack looked at her confused

"Said what" Jack wondered. Elizabeth was now inches from his face.

"That I love you to" as soon as she had said that the pushed her lips on his and slowly walked towards the mast, until they hit it. Jacks eyes shot open, he looked at Elizabeth while she was kissing him. The kiss was so good, he couldn't resist and kissed her back.

Elizabeth broke this kiss and smiled

"Elizabeth" Will shouted from the boat.

"We have to go Jack come on" she said pulling on his arm.

He shook his head.

Elizabeth watched as she saw the tentacles come back to the surface and blast through the Pearl. She ran over to jack and hugged him.

"What do we do now?" Jack grinned

"This isn't the time to be smiling Jack!"

"I've got a plan" Elizabeth smiled

"This isn't the time to be smiling Elizabeth!" jack said sarcastically

"What's your plan?" He took hold of Elizabeth's hand and dragged her below deck.

Jack ran to a canon and lit it, the grabbed Elizabeth and held her tight.

"When this blows a hole in the ship, hold on tight and were going to swim out and to the surface"

Elizabeth looked at jack with wide eyes

"WHAT!" she said

"Just trust me" she clutched to Jack as the explosion blew a hole in the side of the ship. The water rushed in and Jack swam as much as he could. He swam out of the hole, and up to the surface.

On the way up Elizabeth tugged on Jack's coat, bubbles came out of her. Jack's eyes widened and he went straight for her lips breathing into her mouth. They made it to the surface, and he let go to let Elizabeth cough.

"Thank you Jack" she smiled at him.

"What do we do now?" she asked him, he swam right up to her and kissed her passionately in the lips.

"Thank you!" he said, he was so glad that she didn't kill him.

ITS NOT FINISHED


	9. Day 8

**Day 8**

They drifted on the water surface, watching The Pearl go down. Elizabeth looked at Jack, she could see his eyes well up, it was his ship. Both of them speechless, they both swam to shore not saying anything, it was like the end of an era.

They finally reached the beach. Elizabeth was exhausted and as soon and she could she laid in the sand out of breath. Jack, being Jack walked straight onto the beach, not showing signs of being tired.

Jack walked over to Elizabeth and knelt down by her.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She sat up, still panting.

"Yes" Jack got up to walk towards the bushes to see what sort of Island they were on.

"Why did you say thank you to me?" Elizabeth asked.

"You wouldn't believe me, if i told you" Elizabeth stood up and walked up to him.

"Try me" she smirked

"I was given a second chance" her face scrunched up in confusion

"What?"

"This is the second time The Pearl has gone down, due to the Kraken" Elizabeth still looked confused. Jack continued,

"This past week has already happened, the only difference was... you killed me" Elizabeth fake laughed.

"That's absurd!" she shouted

"I'm guessing that your _not sorry_ then" Elizabeth sharply looked at Jack.

She looked at the floor, "I'm not sorry" kept sounding familiar to her. She looked back up to Jack

"I was given a second chance, to change your mind" Elizabeth looked upset. She walked away.

"Jack" she said in a sad voice, he turned around and looked at her, she pointed to the horizon with her head, and as she did that Jack looked to the horizon and saw a small dingy. Elizabeth looked to the ground and then back at Jack, there was a weird awkwardness between them.

They just stood there and watched as the dingy came closer. It was Will, Gibbs and Marty.

Will came running to Elizabeth and hugged her, he didn't move or hug him back.

"Are you all right?" She looked at Jack.

"So you mean to say that you were faking it, that letter wasn't real feelings"she said to Jack, not caring that Will and the crew were watching. Jack's eyes widened and he looked around then looked at Will, who looked pretty angry.

"Well!" she screamed.

"No" he whispered, he placed his hand on her arm "I meant it all"

SORRY ITS SHORT, I'VE BEEN VERY BUZY!


	10. Day 9

Everyone stood there in silence, they couldn't quite believe what was going on. In fact only Jack and Elizabeth knew what they were talking about.

Jack started to walk away from the situation, he had admitted him feelings to her in front of her fiancée, if anything he was dong the right thing by walking.

Will walked over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth" he said turning her around. "What was all that about".

A tear ran down her face as she realised that Captain Jack Sparrow, the greatest pirates alive, was in love with not only the sea but her.

Will put the pieces together when he saw Elizabeth crying, he now realised that they were in love, and that he had lost Elizabeth forever. He then began to walk away, which shocked Elizabeth.

"Will, where are you going" she said in a teary voice

"Away from here" she looked at him and burst into tears. Will had gone one way and Jack had gone the other, she could only follow one but who?

Gibbs and some of the crew were trying to build a small raft so they could all get free, so it was just Elizabeth standing on the beach.

She looked in the direction where Jack had gone, he wasn't in view.

"_Curiosity, you long for freedom, you long to do what you want to do, because you want it, to act on selfish impulse... One day you won't be able to resist"_

"_Keep telling yourself that Darling"_

She smiled at the thought, she even gave out a little giggle, the then turned to Will who she could still see as a tiny spec in the distance.

"_I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you... I love you"_

"_Will you marry me"_

She opened her eye, Will was now gone. She began to cry again, she had to make a huge decision, she loved both men, but who loved her back, she knew Will loved her, but was Jack teling the truth, was he really her freedom.

She got herself together and began to walk in one of the directions, she picked up the pace as she knew that he would be far away, he had walked away over half an hour ago. She started to run, tears running down her face, beads of sweat appearing as she ran under the hot sun. In the distance she could see him.. the man she had chosen, she smiled...but who was it.


End file.
